Les hormones du plaisir
by Chipuliara
Summary: OS. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Hannibal vit ce genre de choses, mais c'est probablement la première fois qu'il le vit comme ça. /!\ Rapport sexuel entre homme, SLASH, Hannigram. Enjoy !


**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas la propriétaire de "Hannibal", bien évidemment.

**Paring** : Hannibal / Will

**Note** : Première publication sur ce fandom ! Ça m'embête un peu de débarquer dans une nouvelle section de FF avec un PWP, mais... o.o' Barf en fait c'en est pas vraiment un, mais si, mais non. Voyez ? Bref xD J'espère que ça va vous plaire :)

**Avertissement** : Vous l'avez compris, c'est une fiction classé M, réalité **MA**. (lemon explicite)

Enjoy ! :)

**. . .**

* * *

**. Les hormones du plaisir .**

Hannibal Lecter n'avait pas ce genre de désirs. Docteur en psychiatrie, chirurgien accompli, il avait toujours eu une vision différente sur les choses. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de répondre à des pulsions si primitives. L'appel de la chaire lui était venue d'une manière toute autre et Dieu savait s'il existait ô combien il s'en contentait. L'art culinaire était un domaine qui nécessitait nombre de qualités et, sans se jeter de fleurs, un certain talent. Tout du moins, sa façon de pratiquer nécessitait quelques ficelles, un certain coup de main.

Faire passer de la chaire humaine pour du porc ou de l'agneau.

Ces ingrats, collègues, connaissances. Tous ces gens qui savouraient chaque miette mais l'enverraient sur la potence si seulement ils savaient. Hannibal ferma les yeux, une réaction nerveuse à un pique d'adrénaline. Peu importe. Hannibal Lecter n'avait pas ce genre de désirs. Il ne connaissait pas le besoin irrépressible de fondre sa peau contre celle d'un corps chaud. Il avait déjà expérimenté le plaisir charnel. Il avait parfois goûté à la jouissance physique que pouvait procurer l'acte sexuel.

Mais le _besoin irrépressible_.

Une vague de chaleur lui fit un instant tourner la tête. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau tiède transpirant contre lui. Mais si l'émoi qui le tenait à cet instant et qui l'avait mené aux gestes qui étaient à présent les siens n'était pas une réaction à un désir primitif et charnel, alors à quelle sorte de pulsions répondait-il en s'enfonçant au creux même d'un corps si vivant, là, juste sous ses mains. Son sexe en érection, extrémité gorgée du sang du désir sexuel d'un homme pour un congénère, introduit entre les chaires chaudes et moites, frémissantes et contractées, d'un patient, collègue, _ami_.

Will. Graham.

Hannibal Lecter n'avait pas ce genre de désirs, oui mais Will Graham avait apporté dans sa vie un tel mystère tout avec lui. Un patient réticent, un collègue intrigant... Hannibal se mordit la lèvre alors que ses hanches frappaient une fois de plus contre leur but. Il n'y avait pas eu que ça. Son esprit était fascinant. Ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il disait. Jamais Hannibal n'avait trouvé si intéressant un être vivant. Il l'avait observé, il l'avait écouté, il l'avait conseillé. Il l'avait même testé. Ils avaient joué, chat, souris.

_Ce ne sera pas toi, qui me man-ge-ra, un, deux, trois._

Je les ai tués, est-ce que tu me vois. Il y avait des choses, il y avait des choses dans ses yeux qui répondaient oui. Mais Will Graham restait, chaque semaine, chaque jour, chaque heure. Aujourd'hui plus proche que jamais, il était chaque seconde plus présent qu'à la précédente. Ils goûtaient le même air, touchaient les mêmes draps, respiraient la même effervescence. Will cria.

Pas un cri de damné ou une plainte de torturé. Réaction élémentaire à une sensation de plaisir longtemps attendue ou trop retenue. Parfois aussi et probablement ici une réponse à une surdose de sensations non-traitées par un conscient débordé. Hannibal sentit les ongles de Will s'enfoncer à leur tour dans la peau moite et tiède de son dos dénudé. La sensation le fit gémir. Il savait ce qu'il se passait, et ça tenait un mot.

Dopamine.

Hormone du plaisir affolée durant l'acte sexuel. Elle lui faisait aimer ce qu'il voyait, aimer ce qu'il sentait, aimer ce qu'il touchait. L'une de ses mains glissa le long du corps de William et alla se saisir de son membre empli d'excitation. Il avait le _besoin irrépressible_ de lui donner du plaisir.

-Will...

Il souffla son prénom contre son cou alors qu'il échouait à garder de la distance. Il passa des doigts dans les cheveux sombres. Il céda au désir de mordre la peau tendre du creux de son épaule. Will gémit son nom, il passa la langue sur la marque laissée par ses dents. Il le trouva sexuellement bon. Hannibal s'enivrait de ses effluves hormonales. Chaque respiration de sa peau était une émission nouvelle d'un excitant à son encontre.

Will l'excitait.

Il vit, il _sentit_ les jambes chaudes s'enrouler autour de ses hanches, contre ses flancs, presser son pelvis contre les fesses quémandeuses. Une seconde, peut-être deux, le souffle lui manqua. Le sentiment d'être désiré en retour... il s'empara des lèvres de William dans un besoin soudain de partager avec lui une sensation d'appartenance. Son bassin redoubla sa vitesse de percussion alors que Will laissait sa langue se faire dominer par la sienne.

Ocytocine.

Hormone de l'attachement. Peut-être ne s'en apercevait-il pas encore, mais Hannibal _s'attachait_ à l'homme couché là sous lui. Cet homme qui grognait, cet homme qui soufflait, cet homme qui allait jouir tout contre les muscles bandés de leurs ventres contractés. Souffle coupé, dos tressaillant, l'instant vint pour Will comme une délivrance. Une délivrance humide qui émoustilla Hannibal autant que le reste. Son plaisir se libéra au plus profond des chaires du corps qui se décontractait déjà sous son poids. La tête lui tourna, ivre le temps d'un instant. Il ne retomba pas comme un rustre sur ce qui aurait put être un objet du désir passé, non. Alors que les jambes de Will glissaient de part et d'autre de ses flancs et que ses mains quittaient son dos pour les draps frais et froissée, Hannibal prit soin de retirer son membre rassasié de l'anus échauffé et de doucement s'allonger sur le côté. Le dos contre le matelas, les yeux sur le plafond, il ne savait pas encore s'il avait envie de penser à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

Will passa un bras autour de sa taille nue, se ramassa tel un chat à son côté. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir une quelconque intention de parler. C'était une bonne chose. Peut-être. Hannibal n'était pas sûr. Will n'avait pas non plus l'air d'avoir l'intention de partir. C'était une bonne chose. Peut-être. Hannibal avait l'impression de se sentir bien. Peut-être. Will semblait être en train de s'endormir, là, contre lui... Hannibal glissa une main dans les cheveux bruns.

Puis il sourit.

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà, voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

Bien sûr vos avis m'intéressent, si ça vous intéresse de me les donner !

Ciao !

Chip.


End file.
